Amour inatendu
by trunks-goten
Summary: Link et aidé par Kafei qu'il va aidé a son tour. Mais que se passera t-il si leur sentiment devienne plus que l'amitié? DÉSOLÉ POUR L'ORTHOGRAPHE.


Chapitre 1: Première rencontre et première discussion

Après avoir quitté la tour de l'horloge, Link s'appuya contre la pierre, heureux d'avoir son corps et de digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Si le Masque de Majora était si dangereux, pourquoi le vendeur Masque a-t-il était aussi négligent avec? Taya interrompit ses pensées en faisant un petit son de cloche comme le faisait Navi, et il la regarda. "Quoi?"

"Ce masque ... Skull Kid utilise la puissance de ce masque pour faire ces choses terribles ..." dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour établir un lien à en juger par sa voix douce. Il pouvait presque imaginer un regard triste sur son visage, il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle poursuivi. "Eh bien, on doit faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Marais, montagne, océanr et canyon c'est ce que Tael a dit ... Je parie qu'il faisait allusion aux quatre domaines juste à l'extérieur de la ville. Il ya un dans chaque direction. " Link hocha la tête, puis fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de quelque chose d'autre que le frère de Taya avait dit.

"Mais ... qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par« les quatre qui sont là-bas? " Il entendit Taya grogner, plus d'agacement que d'amusement.

"Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Il ignore toujours les choses importantes. Je pense que nous devrions aller voir ..." Link acquiesça de nouveau. Ça faisait du bien d'être humain au lieu d'un Mojo. Au moins, il n'a plus à se soucier du chien dans la ville. Ils regardaient la porte en face d'eux.

«Si nous allons après ce portail en ligne droite, nous devrions être dirigés dans la direction du marais ..." murmura-t-Taya. Link se dirigea vers la porte, désireux d'en finir avec ça pour qu'il puisse continuer son propre chemin pour retrouver Navi. Mais, étant le bon gars qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas laisser le vendeur de masque comme ça après que l'homme l'ait aidé. De plus, s'il ne fait pas quelque chose, le monde serait probablement détruit. Il leva les yeux vers la lune, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait pour qu'elle tomber cette fois. Avant, il sa avait seulement pris trois jours, mais cette fois elle semblait beaucoup plus loin. Il pensait que cela prendrait au moins trois ou quatre mois si ce n'est plus à l'automne, ce qui été un énorme soulagement pour lui. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à jouer la chanson de temps souvent. Il continua à marcher, regardant toujours vers la lune, et se précipita sur quelqu'un. Cette personne a attrapé son bras avant qu'il ne tombe et il leva les yeux pour voir ... un renard? Attend, les renards n'ont pas de mains. Ou de cheveux. Et si ils pouvaient avoir des cheveux, il ne serait certainement pas bleu. Il cligna des yeux et les recentra sur un garçon de son âge portant un masque de renard.

«Tu vas bien?" demanda le garçon. Link hocha la tête et sourit, un peu gêné de ne pas prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure.

"Oui, désolé, c'est ma faute de toute façon." Le garçon a libéré le bras de Link et hocha la tête, puis se tourna et se dirigea vers le haut des escaliers Link ne les avait pas remarqué auparavant. Il cligna des yeux et pencha sa tête sur le côté, surpris par l'attitude du garçon. Il sentit Taya sur son épaule et a entendu un son moquer.

"Quel snob. Il ne s'excuse même pas pour t'être rentré dedans." Link soulevé un sourcil.

"Taya, je lui suis rentré dedans ..."

«Et alors? Il doit encore te présenter des excuses! Eh bien, peu importe. Vien, nous devons aller au marais."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

«Link, tu dois aller voir la grande fée.»

Avançant péniblement à cause de ses blessures Link écouté Taya répéter cette phrase depuis qu'il avait quitté le temple de Bois-Cascade. Il y serait déjà allé si il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide princesse mojo qui voulait absolument rentrer chez elle après être sorti du temple. De toute façon il est déjà trop tard, il était arrivé au rempare de Bourge-Clocher.

«Je sais je vais aller voir celle de la ville.»

«Alors dépêche-toi!»

Malgré les apparences Taya était inquiète pour Link qui perdait de plus en plus de sang et son équilibre. S'appuient sur le mur Link entra de Bourge-Clocher et passa devant le garde.

«Jeune homme vous êtes blessé. Ne bouger pas je vais vous cherchez de l'aide. Jeune homme…»

Link ignora complètement l'homme et continua d'avancer. Le gardien l'aurait bien empêché par la force si Taya ne l'avait pas éblouie en se mettent devant son visage.

"Laissez-le tranquille! Il sait ce qu'il fait, donc pousse toi!" Et même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, elle lui tira la langue. Tournant le dos au garde, elle regarda son compagnon. _Du moins, je l'espère ..._

Continuent à marcher dans Bourg-Clocher en se dirigent vers l'endroit où se trouver la grande fée Link perdait de plus en plus son équilibre et tomba, se releva non sans difficulté avança de nouveau puis retomba et se releva plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe et ne puisse plus se relevais.

«Link…Non Link relève-toi!» Cria Taya désespérément.

XxXxXxX

Kafei chercha d'où venait la voix qu'il avait entendu. Il rampe le long des murs jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Link et Taya.

«Link réveille-toi. Encore un petit effort….Link.»

Kafei s'approche et reconnu le garçon qu'il avait percuté quelques jours plutôt. Taya le remarqua et s'approcha de lui.

«Et toi! Aide-le! Emmène le jusqu'à la Grande fée sinon il va mourir!»

Voyant que le garçon était inconscient et perdait beaucoup de sang Kafei le porta du mieux qu'il put et l'emmena là où la petite fée lui avait demandé de l'emmener. Heureusement qu'il sait où se trouve la grande fée. Mais il devait faire vite car il avait avec lui le masque du soleil donc il devait rentrer avant que quelque chose lui arrive.

Il continua à marcher Jusqu'à destination, il entra et là la grande fée apparu.

«Que veux-tu de ma part jeune homme?»

«On voudrais que vous soignez notre ami.»

«Très bien.» La grande fée leva les mains et une lumière verte entoura Link, le soignent. La lumière verte s'estompa et la grande fée disparaissa.

«Mmm….» Link se réveilla et se leva –non sans peine- puis regarda autour de lui.

«Hein…»

«Link tu ça va aller?»

«Euh…oui, je crois. Mais comment?»

«C'est le garçon renard qui t'as amené ici.»

«Vraiment?»

Link se tourna vers le garçon.

«Alors merci.» Dit-il avec un sourire.

«Derrien. Au revoir.» Il se retourna et commença à partir.

«Attend! » Link suivit Kafei dehors puis s'arrêta et se retourna.

«Comment t'appelles-tu?»

Ils restèrent à se regarder quelque minute jusqu'à ce que un homme passa derrière Kafei lui vole son sac se et parte en courent.

«Mon sac!» Cria Kafei qui se mit à poursuive le voleur. Il fut immédiatement suivi de Link qui sorti son épée et son bouclier. Il doubla rapidement Kafei vu qu'il est habitué à courir.

«Stop!» Cria Link ce qui attira l'attention du garde qui se mis en position pour arrêter le voleur qui vit qu'il aller être encerclé alors il sortit un poignard et poignarda le garde puis sortit de la ville. Link suivit le voleur hors de la ville mais celui-ci était déjà loin car il était à cheval (pour changer). Link n'ayant toujours pas récupère Epona depuis que Skull Kid lui avait volée-faute de ne pas savoir où elle est-il ne put pas suivre le voleur. Kafei arriva juste après lui et vit que le voleur était déjà loin, il soupira, se retourna pour rentrer chez lui.

«Attend.» Kafei s'arrêta. «Je suis désoler c'est ma faut.»

«….»

«Qu'es qu'il y avait dans ce sac?»

«Un masque. Un masque très important pour moi.»

«Lequel?»

«Le masque du soleil.» Link baissa la tête «Comment tu t'appelles?»

«Link.»

«…Kafei.»

«Je… Je voudrais…t'aidé à récupérer ton masque…»

«Pourquoi?»

Link releva la tête «Parce que c'est ma faute. Je veux t'aider.»

«…Très bien. Suis-moi.» Ils rentrent dans Bourg-Clocher et s'arrête près du garde.

«Ça va monsieur?» Demanda Link.

«Oui ça ira. Mais dite moi avez-vous attrapé ce voleur?»

«Non il s'est enfui à cheval.»

«Dommage. Bon ba bonne nuit les enfants.»

«Bonne nuit monsieur.»

Sur ce Link suivit Kafei jusqu'à une petite maison (ou plutôt une petite chambre). Ils entrent et s'assoit sur le lit. Taya elle se posa sur la tête de Link qui la laissa faire habitue par Navi. Kafei retira son masque.

«Avant tous, dis-moi pourquoi tu étais dans un état aussi pitoyable tout à l'heure.»

«Je revenais du temple de Bois-Cascade. J'y aie sauvais la princesse mojo.»

«Tu à sauver la princesse mojo?» Link hocha la tête.

«Oui mais j'y suis aussi allé pour sauver…-_Si je lui dis que c'était aussi pour sauver le géant il risque de paniquer_-pour récupérer un masque.»

Kafei leva un sourcille il savait que Link lui mentait ou ne lui disait pas toute la vérité en tous cas qu'il lui cache quelque chose.

«Très bien.» Il préféra ne pas approfondir la question pour l'instant. Link sourit heureux que Kafei n'est pas approfondit la question.

«Sinon tu sais qui était le voleur?»

«Non mais surement que quelqu'un le sait en ville.»

« Très bien, on commencera les recherche demain, en attendent je vais rentrer à l'auberge, il se fait tard et Taya c'est endormie.» Dit-il en pointent la petite boulle de lumière sur sa tête.

«D'accord a demain alors.»

«A demain.» Link se leva et rentra à l'auberge en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Taya.

Fin chapitre 1 à suivre...


End file.
